Broken Hearted Girl
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Jim overhears the prince with his bride to be. Jim has always loved Cindy, and decides to tell her the truth despite the risk of upsetting her. JimxCindy


**Broken Hearted Girl**

**(I'm a big fan of Crossover Pairings now, and my favourite has to be Jim/Cindy. So, this is inspired by a music video of the same name. Like my upcoming stories, Jim will be 17.)**

One day, Jim sat up on the rooftop by himself. He looked down through the window to see the prince with his bride to be. 'For all Cindy knows, she and the prince are together.' Jim thought. She was known as Cinderella to everyone else, but Jim referred to her by his affectionate nickname, Cindy. Jim had always loved Cindy, but he never told her that because she was with the prince.

'If Cindy were to find out that the prince was with someone else, she would be devastated. I want to tell her the truth, but I don't want to hurt her either.' Jim thought; he felt uncertain of what to do now. He was heading inside to think about it when he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Jim! Jim!" Jim turned around to see that it was Cindy. "Hey, Cindy." he responded. Cindy smiled; she always went to see Jim whenever she wasn't with the prince. Jim looked away in worry; Cindy was here, but he wasn't sure if he could tell her what he heard.

"Is something wrong, Jim?" Cindy asked, concerned. Jim sighed and looked back at Cindy. "I have to tell you something, Cindy. You probably won't believe me, but...I can't lie to you." Jim explained. Cindy was concerned; whenever Jim said that, it meant he had something serious to say.

"What is it?" she asked. Jim looked up to see the worry in her eyes, and decided to just tell her. "I overheard the prince earlier, and he said that he isn't marrying you. He's marrying someone else." Jim explained.

"What?" Cindy asked, shocked. Jim could see that she was upset by this, so he immediately turned and ran away. Cindy stood by herself, unable to believe what Jim said to her. "The prince would never do that. But, Jim would never lie to me...would he?" Cindy asked herself in worry. She was uncertain of whether Jim was telling the truth, but she knew that he would never tell her otherwise.

Later that day, Cindy looked through the keyhole to hear the prince and his father talk among each other. As she listened to their conversation, Cindy heard his bride to be coming and hid. After she went inside, Cindy was alarmed. "Jim was telling the truth!" she realized. With this, she ran away and hid in the cellar. Jim was busy at work, when he could hear something coming from the cellar. He went over and opened the door to see that Cindy was quietly crying.

"Cindy?" he asked. Cindy turned around to see him and gently brushed away her tears. "Jim...I'm sorry. You were telling the truth..." Cindy said, sadly. Jim didn't like to see Cindy upset, so he came over to her and took her hand. Cindy looked up at him in surprise.

"Cindy, the next ship is leaving town and I'm going to be on board." Jim explained. Cindy looked down in sadness; that meant she was going to be separated from Jim. She didn't want her close friend to leave. Jim could see that she hadn't heard everything, so he continued. "And I want you to come with me." he added. Cindy smiled; she knew that he had something else to say.

The next day, Jim and Cindy both arrived at the port where the ships were leaving. Jim happily climbed on board, and Cindy followed after him. During the voyage, Jim was on the rigging while Cindy stood beside him.

"Jim, this is amazing." Cindy smiled. Jim turned around to see her and he could tell that she was feeling much happier; it was what he wanted to see from her. "Cindy, I want to show you something." Jim said, as he jumped from the rigging.

"What is it?" Cindy asked. Jim didn't respond; he just headed down to the longboats. Surprised, Cindy followed him to see he had already untied one of the longboats and was offering for her to come on board. Cindy smiled, and jumped on with Jim. As the two soared through the sky, Cindy looked up to see a comet streaking above their heads. The two arrived back that night, and they had really enjoyed the ride together.

"Jim, that was amazing. I didn't know you were able to control a longboat." Cindy smiled, impressed. "Yeah, I learned that back at home." Jim responded. Cindy smiled; she had felt so much better since she was with Jim. But, she wasn't sure why, but she was starting to see him as more than a friend.

"Cindy, are you okay?" Jim asked, noticing she looked a bit worried. Cindy didn't respond; she climbed out of the longboat and headed back up to the deck. Jim was confused, but then he understood what was going on. Up on the deck, Cindy looked out at the sights; she left concerned of what would happen if she gave herself to Jim.

"Cindy?" Cindy turned around to see that Jim had come up to check on her. "What are you doing up here, Cindy?" Jim asked. Cindy looked away from him back out from beyond the deck. "I just came out here to think for a bit." Cindy responded. Jim knew better; he could tell that she was worried about something.

"You're afraid of having your heart broken again, aren't you?" Jim asked. Cindy was surprised at first, but then she nodded; Jim knew her better than she thought.

"Yes." Cindy responded. Jim sighed; it was time he stopped hiding his feelings and started being completely honest with Cindy. He had always cared for Cindy and didn't want her to be alone.

"Cindy, I..." Jim sighed before he continued. "I know I've never been exactly what you wanted, and I've let you down...more times than not." Jim explained. Cindy listened in surprise; was she really hearing this from Jim? He was never this honest with her before.

"But I would never hurt you or lie to you. I want to give you everything you deserve." Jim said. He knew that he meant this; he was going to be what Cindy deserved: a man who would always care for her and be there for her. Cindy smiled; she knew Jim meant what he was saying. The two both held hands, and Cindy smiled brightly.

"Jim, I never thought you would say that." Cindy said simply. Jim smiled; he knew he had kept her waiting for so long. But it was time to stop hiding, and just start being honest in every way.

"I know, Cindy. But I promise...that I will make you proud." Jim smiled.

A year had passed since that day, and Jim and Cindy's wedding had come. Cindy was nervous as she came down the aisle, but when she looked to see Jim smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
